


If You Go Down to the Woods Today

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming, Dirty Talk, First Time, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Derek Hale, True Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: During his patrol around the border of the Hale Pack lands, Alpha Derek catches the scent of an intruder in the form of Omega wolf Stiles Stilinski. When he goes to chase him off, he realises that they're true mates and ends up claiming him instead.





	If You Go Down to the Woods Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemmaMare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaMare/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…
> 
> It's mentioned in work itself, but just to make sure absolutely everybody understands, all speech in this PWP is telepathic.

Derek patrols the border of his pack territory, his four paws incredibly quiet as he slinks along close to the ground. His duty of keeping intruders out is very important. When his mother, the leader of the Hale Pack, had given it to him last year, he'd been ecstatic because it meant that she trusted him to do a good job. So far, Derek has done his best not to let her down. It's not often that the young Alpha detects anyone trying to sneak onto their land—the Hale name is enough of a deterrent in itself—but the few times he has, the trespassers were easy enough to chase off.

So far, today's patrol has been unremarkable, but as he walks a bit farther along the border, he catches a scent that makes him think things are about to get more interesting.

The scent is sweet, like some type of flower. His attention captured, Derek takes care to quiet the fall of his paws even more so that every step is basically silent as he tracks the scent to its source. He's grateful for his midnight-black fur, which helps him blend into the shadows like the perfect predator.

Minutes later, Derek reaches a clearing and peeks out from behind a huge bush to see another wolf a short distance away from him. They have light-brown fur and are quite a bit smaller in size than Derek, which makes them either a Beta or an Omega. Because of the sweetness of their scent, Derek guesses Omega. The other wolf hasn't noticed that they have company yet. Derek should come out and ask them what the hell they're doing in Hale territory without permission, but something about them has him hesitating. He stays in his hiding spot and simply observes as the other wolf goes around sniffing a bunch of plants on the other side of the clearing.

When the wolf sticks their nose in a blood-red flower and then sneezes up a storm, Derek gives the lupine version of a snigger. Before he can stifle the sound, the other wolf recovers from their sneezing fit and whips their head in his direction.

Crap.

 _So much for the element of surprise,_ Derek muses, disappointed in himself.

Emerging from behind the bush, Derek stands tall as he stalks over to the intruder. Usually, an Omega would shrink away from a huge, strange Alpha approaching them, but not this one. The brown-furred wolf stands their ground until Derek is mere feet away from them. The wolf doesn't even bow their head as a sign of respect. An Omega acting so impertinently should rile Derek up and make him want to teach them their place, but it doesn't. As he stares into the other wolf's eyes, he can't help but think that their bright cinnamon hue is beautiful. Everything about the other wolf is beautiful, really, which is just confusing.

Derek has never shown an immediate interest in another person like this before, so what's so different now?

"What business do you have here?" he asks the other wolf, using the telepathic link that all werewolves share when in their animal forms.

"Who wants to know?" comes the response. The brown wolf's voice is distinctly male.

If Derek had eyebrows right now, they'd be up near his hair line. "You're trespassing on Hale land."

The other wolf's entire demeanour changes from cocky to panicky, his eyes widening as he spins in place like he's only just registered where he is. "Oh fuck! I went too far!"

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck, my Dad's gonna be so angry at me… I swear I only wanted to explore the woods a bit but I must've gotten distracted and wandered out of my pack's territory. I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Derek lowers his guard a bit and allows himself to feel sympathy. "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're…you're not?"

"No."

The other wolf's relief is palpable. "Oh thank God."

"What's your name?"

"Stiles Stilinski," the brown wolf replies instantly, sitting on his haunches.

Derek gives his own name in return. "So you're from the Stilinski pack, huh?" he questions. "Some relation of the leader, I presume."

"Yup, that's my Dad. And your last name is Hale, so that means…"

"My Mom is our pack leader, yes."

"What a coincidence."

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess."

Suddenly, Stiles stands up again and walks even closer to Derek, bringing his sweet scent with him. "You're very handsome," he says, his tone lascivious.

Derek's mind grinds to a halt because of the brazen compliment and Stiles' scent filling his nostrils. It's heady and elicits a reaction from his body that's inconvenient and embarrassing.

"You like me too," Stiles observes, his cocky demeanour returning now that he no longer fears for his life. "I can smell how much you want me."

"I…I don't," Derek lies, but it's futile. His sheath has plumped up between his hind legs, and any moment now, he knows the pink tip of his cock is going to come out.

"It's okay. I want you too. Normally I wouldn't proposition an Alpha like this—my Dad taught me better than that—but there's something about you," Stiles goes on, beginning to make a circle around Derek like he's inspecting prey. "For some reason, I just know I can trust you."

Derek turns with the other wolf at first, but Stiles asks him to stay still, and his body obeys. What the hell?

"Nice butt."

Derek barks his surprise when, without further warning, Stiles insinuates his cold nose beneath Derek's tail and sticks it right in his hole. He hasn't let another werewolf get so close to that part of his body before, but when the initial shock wears off, he actually lifts his tail and allows Stiles to do what he wants. The tapered tip of his cock has come out of his sheath now, and more of it follows as Stiles sniffs his hole greedily and even licks a couple times over it. His rough tongue feels amazing, making Derek quiver and drip pre-come all over the ground.

Stiles licks Derek's ass one more time before moving around to his side and wiggling beneath him on his back. "Wow, your dick's even better than your butt!" he exclaims happily. "So huge!"

"Uh…thank you?" Derek responds unsurely.

When Stiles swipes that talented tongue over his cock, Derek can't stop his hindquarters from jerking forward, the instinct to fuck and breed overtaking him. Stiles must realise this too, because he shuffles back out from beneath Derek.

Walking around to stand in front of Derek instead, he faces away so that his hindquarters are aimed at the bigger wolf, stretches out his front legs to put his ass on better display and then raises his tail, giving Derek an excellent view of his asshole. It glistens with clear, viscous slick, so much that the brown fur around it is matted down. Derek might be tempted to believe that the Omega is in heat if he couldn't smell that he isn't.

"C'mon, Alpha," Stiles says, shaking his butt at him. "You know you want to."

Derek _does_ want to. He wants Stiles more than he's ever wanted anything before, so he's unable to resist.

Walking forward, he reciprocates the brief rimming that the Omega gave him. His eyes shut of their own accord when he first tastes the Omega's slick. It's like maple syrup, reminding him of home and conjuring images in his head of the two of them cooking pancakes together in the kitchen of his house. It's so domestic, filling Derek with a sense of warmth and rightness, and it also has the base of his cock throbbing, his knot threatening to swell prematurely if he doesn't wedge it deep inside of Stiles' ass and breed him right the fuck now.

Derek rears back and prepares himself to mount, Stiles shaking his butt at him again all the incentive he needs. He jumps up and clamps his forelegs around Stiles' middle as he searches blindly for the Omega's opening. It's difficult, but then Stiles shifts in place a bit and Derek feels his goal against the pointed tip of his cock.

He plunges inside in one brutal thrust, still following his instincts. He doesn't even give his mate a chance to get used to him, just starts up a fast pace right away—but Stiles doesn't seem to mind, not with how vocal he's being about his pleasure, pants and whines falling from his open maw.

Derek's snout scrunches up with a loud growl. "So fucking tight!"

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Stiles cries. "Fuck me, Alpha! Feels so good!"

Derek agrees. He's never felt something so exquisite. Such wet heat…and it just gets better the longer it goes on.

"Mine!" he roars, not thinking about the implications of the word or that he's referred to Stiles as his mate once already. " _Mine_!"

"Yours!"

"My mate…mine to fuck and breed whenever I want!"

Stiles' ensuing whine is particularly loud, ringing in Derek's ears. He must really like that.

"You like the thought of being mine?" Derek asks, holding on to the Omega even tighter with his forepaws. "You gonna take my knot like a good bitch?"

"Uh-huh. Want it so bad…"

"You ever taken a knot before?"

"N-no," Stiles replies, claws gouging the earth. "You're the first."

Derek would grin if he were in his human form. "The first ever?"

"Yes!"

The thought of being the first and only person Stiles has let fuck him is all it takes for Derek to feel his knot begin to swell to its full size. With a series of powerful thrusts into which he puts his all, using the grip he has around Stiles' middle to pull him back onto his dick with each one, Derek batters his knot against the Omega's rim, demanding entrance. A few seconds later, both wolves howl as Stiles' hole is forced to stretch wide and the knot pops inside, tying them together.

While he paints the Omega's insides with his come, Derek lowers his head and bites into the side of Stiles' neck so hard that he tastes blood.

"Fuck!" Stiles screams, his hole clamping down tight around Derek's cock. He sprays the dirt with his own thin, useless semen.

In Derek's heart, the number of pack bonds he has increases by one as a new thread forms, connecting him and Stiles together. Still entrenched in a haze of lust, sex and pleasure, he doesn't comprehend what it means right away. He doesn't even acknowledge that he still has his teeth in Stiles' neck, ensuring that he'll leave one hell of a scar.

It's only when his orgasm becomes less intense that rational thought returns to Derek and he realises what has just happened. He's just mated with Stiles, and with the bite he left on the Omega's neck, he's officially claimed him as well. Everything falls into place then, so easily that he can't believe he didn't see it before.

" _Oh_!" Derek gasps, his voice filled with awe. He understands now why Stiles' scent affected him so much, and why he felt drawn to him as soon as he laid eyes on him. "You're my true mate."

"Derek…" Stiles moans, turning his head to peer back at him. His long tongue hangs out the side of his mouth. "Damn, that was good."

Derek takes a breath and starts to lick over the wound he made. "Are you okay with what just happened?"

"You mean you claiming me?"

A pause, and then Derek answers with a simple, quiet, "Yeah."

"Are you kidding? I'm mated to a sexy-as-hell Alpha wolf! That's awesome! And since you're this hot in this form, I can't wait to see what you look like as a dude."

Derek is relieved. "We can both shift back once we untie, if you want."

"Dude, totally!"

Derek huffs exasperatedly. "Don't call me that."

"I'm so glad I decided on today to go exploring," Stiles continues smugly. "I'm a genius."

"Sure you are."

"Hey! I am! You can't be mean to your mate!"

Derek can tell that Stiles is going to be a handful and will keep him on his toes. He's tired already, but he's also sure that it'll be worth it.

"Y'know, if you think about it," Stiles says, squeezing his ass deliberately around Derek's knot, "this makes sense."

Derek's eyes roll back in his head. "I-it does?" he stammers.

"Yup. I'm the son of my pack's leader. You're the son of yours. Talk about building alliances."

Conceding the point, Derek affectionately licks the top of Stiles' head before turning them ass-to-ass. "When you put it that way, yeah, us being true mates does kind of make sense."

"Plus it might help stop our parents from getting pissed at us for skipping the whole courting thing."

Derek shudders as he imagines his mother's reaction to the news. She'll be upset at first, and that's never fun, but Derek prevents himself from getting worked up by reminding himself that his mother has been dropping hints to his older sister Laura about wanting grandkids. Derek jumping the gun and mating with Stiles as soon as they met just means that she'll have more of a chance of getting her wish.

"So, while we wait for your positively _massive_ knot to go down," Stiles says after a while, bringing Derek back into the present, "let's talk."

"About what?" Derek enquires.

"We need to get to know each other better, silly. Ooh, I know! Let's play 20 Questions!"

Derek huffs a short breath of amusement through his nose. "Fine. You can go first."

"Awesome! Okay, first question…"

With such high levels of excitability, Derek has a feeling his life just got a lot more interesting. He looks forward to every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I'm posting two days in a row? You bet your asses I am! I kept it short and sweet, but this prompt was just so good that the words practically poured from my fingertips. It was nice to write about Derek's big wolf dick again, and I couldn't resist having Stiles sneakily rim Derek's sexy wolf ass as well. What can I say? I'm a freak, and I'm proud of it. XD I'd like to say a huge thank you to LupaCosta for giving me this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, a sequel to _[Stiles, the Kink Enabler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697299)_. In it, Stiles follows through on his suggestion to let Derek breed him for real by doing a spell that will give him a womb. Top!Derek/bottom!Stiles, obviously.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
